The invention relates to a device for the electrical conductive contacting of a stripped outer conductor of a coaxial cable.
EP 0 744 788 A1 discloses a device of the pertaining type that has a main body that is embodied as a clamp that can be clamped about the cable that is to be contacted, with the main body being open in the circumferential direction and being provided at its ends with angled-off tongues, with sealing surfaces of elastic material being formed on those surfaces of the tongues that in the installed position face one another, whereby in the installed position of the device, the tongues are interconnected by screws. With the known device, the main body has a band-shaped metallic clamp that is embedded in elastic material, whereby on that side that in the installed position faces the object that is to be contacted, a contact surface is left exposed for a contact element for contacting the stripped region of the coaxial cable.
A drawback of the known device is that if during installation of the device on the coaxial cable the screws for connecting the main body are tightened with excessive force, the elastic material of the sealing surfaces on the tongues is compressed excessively and in a non-defined manner, resulting in the danger that the elastic material becomes damaged and the sealing surfaces thereby lose their sealing effect.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device that does not have the drawback of the known device and that thus reduces the danger that when the screw are tightened, the elastic material of the sealing surfaces will be excessively compressed.